The Grey Eyed Apocalypse Dragon
by KirbyKing
Summary: Grandpa gets a card from an old friend more powerful than he's ever seen before. R&R, please! *Chap 5 is up!* I really haven't gotten any inspiration lately, so that's why it's taking so long. Seto decides to duel the dragon...
1. The Ancient Card appears

Yugi's grandpa wiped the counter of his game shop with a wet towel. It was a new day of business. He went to the door and was about to flip the sign from CLOSED to OPEN, but he spied a small envelope on the floor.  
  
Grandpa bent down and slipped it into his hand. He felt a certain stiffness inside. It wasn't just paper; it definitely contained a card. Grandpa slowly walked over to the counter and placed it on his desk. He gently opened the envelope.  
  
"I recognize this handwriting," the old man said to himself.  
  
"Dear Sugoroku,  
  
It has been a while, hasn't it? The card in this envelope is very important; don't lose it! It was sent to me by an archaeologist working in Egypt; she tells me it's made out of papyrus and is thousands of year's old. Whatever you do, do NOT ever use the monster in a duel.  
  
--Your friend."  
  
Grandpa looked into the envelope and took out the card gently. He held it lightly in his hands. It was old, and in ink made by berries was a card that looked like those of today. A sinister dragon with two heads stared at him from the image. He looked at the stats, with a stunning 5000 attack power and 3000 defense power. Finally, he looked at the name, the "Grey Eyed Apocalypse Dragon".  
  
Suddenly, Yugi opened the door from the back. Grandpa quickly stuffed the card back into the envelope and put it under the counter.  
  
"Good morning, Grandpa!" Yugi said, cheerfully.  
  
Grandpa replied, "Good morning. You better get to school or you'll be late!"  
  
"It's a Saturday..."  
  
"Oh that's right! I completely forgot! So, are you doing anything with your friends today, Yugi?"  
  
"No... Grandpa, is there something wrong? You're not just trying to get me out because last Saturday I forgot to turn the "CLOSED" sign over?"  
  
"No, Yugi, that's not it..." Grandpa eyed under the counter. "If I tell you, promise me you'll keep it a secret."  
  
"Sure, Grandpa, whatever."  
  
Grandpa took the envelope out from underneath the counter. His hand hadn't even left it. He wanted the card, but knew better than to put such a card in his deck. He slowly re-opened the envelope and showed Yugi the card.  
  
"Behold Yugi, the Grey-Eyed Apocalypse Dragon!"  
  
"Da what?!"  
  
Grandpa looked up and Yugi turned around, both their eyes wide open, shocked. Joey had just come in. Joey walked over to the counter with the other two.  
  
"Nothing, dear Joey, nothing at all..." Grandpa said, with the card behind his back, teardrops all around his head.  
  
"I know a card name when I hear one, now show me it!"  
  
"There's no stopping Joey once he wants something, Grandpa," Yugi said, "so just show him it."  
  
Grandpa didn't like this. He was beginning to tell more people than he was comfortable with.  
  
"This is supposed to be a secret, Joey. So don't tell anyone, and don't USE IT."  
  
He pulled the card from behind his back and showed it to Joey.  
  
"Aww, man. I couldn't use it anyway since you need to fuse a Red Eyes with a Blue Eyes..." Joey said. "There's only one guy who has a Blue Eyes, and that's Kaiba!"  
  
"And he won't be getting his hand on that card, Gramps, so don't worry!" Yugi said to Grandpa.  
  
"Well can I at least put my hands on it?" Joey asked. "I just want to hold it!"  
  
Gramps glared at him.  
  
"Oh, I guess its another present from your friend... Too bad you don't have your own Blue Eyes anymore."  
  
Grandpa put the card away and sighed.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have a store to open."  
  
----------  
  
Grandpa flipped the sign over to show that his store was once again closed for the night. He was already drowsy and walked slowly to his counter. He checked for the card. He felt all under the counter. It was gone!  
  
"Wha-? How can this be? No one knows about this card except for Yugi and... Joey." 


	2. Wandering Spirit

Joey walked in Sunday morning again. The store was not open yet, but Grandpa was up, putting decks of cards onto the shelves.  
  
"Ah, just the guy I wanted to see!" Joey started.  
  
"What did you do with that card?" Grandpa snapped.  
  
"What the--I came here to SEE the card again! Why would I take it? It's not like I can use it!"  
  
Grandpa squinted. He was suspicios, still. "Let me see your deck, Joey!"   
  
"Fine with me."  
  
Joey handed the aged duelist his deck. Grandpa quickly sifted through the cards and came upon... the Grey Eyed Apocalypse Dragon.  
  
"IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE?" Grandpa yelled.  
  
"How did it get in there? I would never take that thing and I can't even use it!"  
  
Yugi entered the room, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What's all the racket about, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.  
  
Grandpa pointed at Joey. "Joey tried to steal the dragon!"  
  
"I never touched the card in my life!" Joey cried. "Yuge, you gotta believe me!"  
  
Yugi squinted at the card. His Millenium Puzzle floated into the air, and glowed.  
  
"Yu gi ooooooohhhhhhh!!!"  
  
And in a flash of light, Yami Yugi stood before them. He put his hand over the card, and a glowing eye appeared on his forehead. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the card.  
  
"I can feel an immense energy coming from the card, both light and dark... The card searches for a deck..."  
  
Yami Yugi opened his eyes and pulled his hand away.  
  
"It must've went to Joey's deck since it contains the Red Eyes Black Dragon, since it's the best deck that's entered this store for its purposes."  
  
"Just what does it want to do, Yuge?"  
  
"It wants to be summoned and be released. We cannot let this happen, or it'll be worse than Egypt thousands of years ago. Take it out of your deck, Joey."  
  
"Whatever you say, Yugi." Grandpa gave back Joey his deck and Joey took the card and gave it back to Grandpa.  
  
----------  
  
At Domino High the next day, all the students were socializing since the teacher was late and there wasn't a substitute.  
  
Seto Kaiba fingered his new card. It was a Red Eyes Black Dragon. It wasn't a good card at all, but he had found it while walking in the street. This morning, as he came to school, the card had just found it's way to come in through the window of his limousine, which was open since the air conditioning didn't work and it was hot like fire inside.  
  
"How the heck did a card like this just get lost like that..." Seto asked himself. He glanced over near the window where Yugi dueled Joey to pass the time. Joey put his hand on the deck and drew his next card.  
  
"What the--" Joey was shocked. "How'd this get back in my deck?"  
  
Joey gave the card to Yugi.  
  
"You better give that thing back to Grandpa, I can't even use it without a Blue Eyes to fuse with my Red Eyes."  
  
"Be quiet, Joey, or someone's going to hear you."  
  
"We told Tea and Tristan already--"  
  
"It doesn't matter, this has to stay a secret!"  
  
Seto Kaiba turned to look back at his new card, and then pulled out a Blue Eyes from his deck. He glanced back at the two duelists and pocketed the cards. The bell rang to end the day, and he knew where he was going after school. 


	3. Who let the dragon out of the bag?

The door opened wide as Seto Kaiba walked into the store. Grandpa's eyes squinted in hostility from their last encounter  
  
"I have recieved word that you have a rare card."  
  
Grandpa's eyes widened. "What? How did you find out?!" he stammered.  
  
Seto Kaiba slammed his hands on the counter. "Give it to me, I have to have it!"  
  
"I can't. If you use it, it will release a monster that will destroy everything!"  
  
"Stop joking, a card can't possibly do that!"  
  
Grandpa crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and looked away. "This discussion is over, Seto Kaiba. You will not have the card."  
  
Kaiba sighed, his attempt being futile, and left the store.  
  
"This isn't like me at all," Kaiba said to himself.   
  
Unknown to both Seto Kaiba and the Motou elder, the card had different plans...  
  
----------  
  
Kaiba was hungry for a duel. And there was no better duelist he knew than Yugi.  
  
And the next day after school, Kaiba confronted him and handed Yugi a plastic disk.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi asked.  
  
"We're not high up, so I don't really have anywhere to run, but I've been hungry for a duel since afterschool yesterday, and there is no better duelist than yourself."  
  
"We've already been through this!"  
  
"I know, but I can't help myself, let's duel!"  
  
----------  
  
They stood in front of the school. Yami Yugi smiled. Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura watched from the side. He put his deck into the system, and drew his first card. He put it in the slot and another card face down and swung his arm.  
  
"The first card I play is the DARK MAGICIAN!"  
  
The Dark Magician appeared over the disk in his robes.  
  
Kaiba looked at his hand. The Red Eyes, Polymerization, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon were all already in his hand. But he didn't have the card so it would be no use to play without the fusion monster to play. The other cards were blurred from his vision. He could only see those three cards...  
  
Kaiba pulled out the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"The first card I play..." Kaiba said, "is the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
The colossal dragon appeared over the disk and sent out a blast of white lighting energy, totally engulfing the Dark Magician, decreasing Yami Yugi's attack points to 1500.  
  
"He already drew one of his Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Joey yelled. "It doesn't look too good for Yugi!"  
  
Yami Yugi pulled back the disk and drew his next card without expression. He looked at it.  
  
"I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight!"  
  
Yami also flipped over his other card.  
  
"And to stop your Blue Eyes White Dragon, I flip over my trap, Spellbinding Circle!"  
  
Yugi swung the disk to appear before Kaiba's, and the Knight appeared while a glowing circle appeared around Seto's dragon, freezing it in place.  
  
Kaiba pulled his disk back to go to his hand and drew another card. It was the Crush Card. But Saggi wasn't in his hand, so it wasn't of any use at all. He had to end his turn.  
  
Yami Yugi drew one more card and swung his disk.  
  
"I summon Curse of Dragon!"  
  
He pointed to one of the cards that appeared in front of him.  
  
"And then I use Polymerization to fuse it with Gaia the Fierce Knight!"  
  
The two monsters fused together, but were still not as powerful as the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Seto Kaiba drew his next card when the disk had come back to his hand. It was Negate Attack. Kaiba placed it down just in case so Yugi wouldn't destroy his Blue Eyes.  
  
Yami Yugi tugged and the disk went back to his hand. He pulled another card from the deck. "I use Reinforcements to power up my Gaia the Dragon Champion for one turn, raising it's attack power by 500 points to 3100, higher than your Blue Eyes! Gaia the Dragon Champion, attack!"  
  
The dragon took flight as Gaia prepared his lances.  
  
"Not so fast, Yugi!" Seto said. He flipped over the trap, Negate Attack!  
  
The attack from Gaia disappeared and the dragon flew back down to Yugi's side.  
  
Kaiba drew his next card. "Reinforcements works only one turn, Yugi," Kaiba told him, "so now I am free to use my dragon. I use the Remove Trap card!"  
  
The spellbinding circle exploded into smitherines as the Blue Eyes opend its mouth and blasted Gaia into oblivion, bringing Yugi down to 1100.  
  
Yami Yugi pulled back the disk, and then put a monster to play.  
  
"I summon Kuribo! And with Multiplier, I will once again defend against your monster!"  
  
Kaiba then looked at his hand. His vision blurred, and he drew the Red Eyes from his hand.  
  
"I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
"What, where'd he get one of those?" Joey yelled.  
  
Kaiba's head was spinning.  
  
"And I use Polymerization to fuse him with my Blue Eyes!"  
  
Suddenly, a card slid out of Kaiba's deck and placed itself on a slot. Above the field, the two monsters swirled together into a vortex, creating a whole new monster...  
  
Yami Yugi was shocked. "Oh no, how'd he get that card?" Yugi backed away and shielded his eyes as the field exploded into light. 


	4. The Dragon is Reborn...

Suddenly, the Grey Eyed Apocalypse formed on the field. It was grey all over, and battle scars and cracks on its body were all over. One head was Red Eyes, the other was that of the Blue Eyes. No fusion exists between a light and dark monster... creating a divine monster.  
  
The disks shattered and fell to the ground. Seto Kaiba fell over, unconscious. Yami Yugi faced down the huge monster. Though Seto's system had broken, the monster still was standing right in front of him!  
  
"What is the matter, pharaoh, do you not recognize me?" growled the monster.  
  
Yami Yugi stepped one more step backwards. He was still shocked at the return of the Grey-Eyed Apocalypse Dragon. And the fact that it was alive and not any kind of hologram!  
  
The dragon spread it's wings, and stretched.  
  
"To be FREE!! Free at last!" the monster said in ectsasy. He brought back the head of the Blue Eyes and sent a huge ball of white electricity through the air, hitting a building.  
  
"And the power is still with me! It will be great fun to bring back the destruction!"  
  
Yami Yugi stepped up.  
  
"You won't get away with this! I'll seal you back into your card and stop your evil plans!"  
  
"Try and stop me!"  
  
The dragon opened the Red Eyes mouth and blasted the disk that had its card on it, then spread its wings and flew away.  
  
Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura ran up to Yami Yugi.  
  
"What was that about?" Joey asked.  
  
"Who was that?" Tea added.  
  
Yami Yugi looked at his friends and began.  
  
"While the shadow games were still happening, one duelist took a huge chance. He used the magic of polymerization to fuse two of his monsters together, creating the ultimate monster. But this creature was confused, being a combination of light and dark, and wouldn't listen to him.  
  
But the duelist didn't give up. He once again used the magic of polymerization, incorporating his own soul with that of the monster's. The two work as one; they share one mind. He and the monster both only look for one thing; total annhialation. They find joy in destroying things and watching buildings topple. In Ancient Egypt, others began to follow. This is why I had to lock away the shadow games in the first place. I locked his soul into a card, never believing he would be able to escape. We have to lock away his soul back into a card and stop him!"  
  
"Easier said then done, Yugi," Bakura said. "That monster won't stay in one place for you to trap it in a card, and magic only works at certain ranges."  
  
Yami squinted his eyes. "This will be harder than the last time. Much harder..." 


	5. Seto meets the dragon

Yami Yugi turned to his friends.  
  
"We have to find him and somehow get him to stay still long enough to stop him!"  
  
"It won't be hard FINDIN' him," Joey said. "Only problem is getting him to stay still."  
  
"The only weakness he has," Yami Yugi said, "is his pride. The only way we can break him is in a duel."  
  
"Somehow I knew you were going to say something like that..." Joey groaned. "How do we beat THAT thing?!"  
  
"I don't know Joey, but we'll find a way..."  
  
Kaiba had listened to this whole conversation. He had gotten up while they weren't looking and was listening from behind a tree.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
Suddenly his cell phone rang.  
  
"Seto! Some giant dragon is attacking your company!" It was Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba's eyes opened wide. "I'll be right there!" He hung and then began to run in the opposite direction from the Yugi group. He hijacked a motorcycle and headed for his company.  
  
-----  
  
Screeching to a stop, he looked up and saw the dragon flying around the top of his building. He clenched his fist.  
  
"Come down here, dragon! I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
The Apocalypse Dragon looked down at him, and then slowly sailed down. He landed in front of Kaiba, crushing the asphalt under his feet and trembling the earth.  
  
"Why should I duel a puny mortal like you?"  
  
"What? Are you afraid of a puny mortal like me?"  
  
If it still had eyebrows, the dragon would've raised it.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Suddenly, everything around them turned dark. The places to put his cards floated in front of him, and the field where the duel would take place was in front of them. But instead of the Apocalypse Dragon, there was a man in a grey cloak, his face hidden in a hood.  
  
Kaiba growled. "You don't attack my brother without attacking me!"  
  
"Fine fine! Let's duel already!" the other duelist said, jesting Kaiba.  
  
Their decks were shuffled by magic, and they drew their cards.   
  
"I start by playing this card face-down."  
  
Kaiba looked at the flashing rectangle on the field. "Even a puppy-dog wouldn't put a monster in defense mode on his first turn. Maybe he would..."  
  
Kaiba put down the Battle Oxe. It appeared on the field, and then slashed the face-down card, Baby Dragon.  
  
"Ironic how that actually IS one of the dog's cards."  
  
The face on Kaiba's opponent grew a little more serious as he placed down another card. Curse of Dragon appeared on the field and burned Battle Oxe with one breath of fire. Kaiba's life points were now reduced to 1700.  
  
"Tough monster," Kaiba said, "but it won't win a duel for you." Kaiba drew his next card. Blue Eyes White Dragon! He already had Polymerization in his hand as well, so he only needed two more pieces to the puzzle. But he needed to buy time to do that. He played a monster card facedown and a trap as well.  
  
"We just began the duel, are you already cowering? Curse of Dragon, attack!"  
  
Curse of Dragon reared back it's head and blasted Kaiba's Rude Kaiser. Kaiba growled, and drew his next card.   
  
"Swordstalker! In attack mode! And because I have two monsters in the graveyard, it's attack rises to 2200!"  
  
Swordstalker charged at Curse of Dragon and cut it in half, reducing it's owners life points down to 1700, the same as Kaiba's.  
  
"Well, well. You destroyed one monster. BIG DEAL." He looked at his hand, drew a card, and examined his hand more. "I will attack you with Seiyaryu!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Kaiba flipped over the Mesmeric Control card. It stopped Seiyaryu in its tracks and reduced its attack points from 2500 to 1700, low enough for Swordstalker to destroy easily. "Swordstalker, attack Seiyaryu!"  
  
Swordstalker again defeated another dragon. The man growled as his life points dropped to 1200. He placed a monster card face-down and another card in the magic and trap section.  
  
Kaiba drew his next card. Lo and behold, the second Blue Eyes White Dragon. Swordstalker was on the field, so the La Djinn in his hand would allow him to defend some more later if needed to give him time to draw the third Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"Well, Swordstalker, attack that face-down monster!"  
  
Swordstalker once again took his sword and slashed another monster, this time being a Crawling Dragon.  
  
"Well, your Swordstalker is so powerful, but it isn't good enough to take on... The Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon flashed onto the field. It reared back it's head and roared and blasted Swordstalker. The lifepoints became 1200 to 800.  
  
Kaiba drew his next card. Negate Attack? Kaiba put it face-down. He also put La-Djinn face-down.  
  
The Blue Eyes reared back its head again and blasted La-Djinn.  
  
Kaiba drew his next card.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The Final Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
  
"At last!" Kaiba exclaimed. "I'll teach you! I summon the Blue Eyes ULTIMATE DRAGON!!!" Kaiba put his pieces into the graveyard as he placed the Ultimate Dragon's fusion card onto the field.  
  
"Neutron Blast! I'll teach you to destroy my company!"  
  
A ball of energy formed in front of the dragon, and the energy flew directly at the other Blue Eyes.  
  
The man grinned. "Hold on! Activate the Holy Barrier - Mirror Force, now!"  
  
Kaiba's attack stopped and shot back at Kaiba's dragon. "Not so fast, Negate Attack!" The blinding white attack stopped and swirled away in a wall in front of the dragon.  
  
"It's my turn now," said the man, drawing his next card. "First I will heal my life points with Dian Keto, the Cure Master, adding 1000 life points!" A white orb appeared in the air, and then it flashed and sparkles of light showered on the man's side, raising the man's life points to 2200. He raised his eyebrow. "Now I activate Ookazi, lowering your life points by 800! Next, I summon... Barrel Dragon!"  
  
A monster appeared on the field. It's arms were guns. It's head was a gun. It had a mouth were the trigger was meant to be, but it wasn't one of the orthodox monsters of the game.  
  
"The effect of the Barrel Dragon is a powerful one. If you look, the barrels are only half filled. The barrels will spin, and each one will fire one shot. But if you get hit by two or more of the attacks coming from my Barrel Dragon (the same as flipping three coins and getting at least two heads out of three) your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon will immediately be destroyed."  
  
Kaiba flinched. "What?!"   
  
"Russian Roulette, begin now!"  
  
The barrels on the Barrel Dragon began to spin. The right arm aimed, and fired. The Ultimate Dragon flinched as a bullet struck it in the chest. It aimed the left arm; a snap was all that came. The two both hoped that the effect would go their way. The Barrel Dragon aimed with it's head. Snap... nothing more.  
  
"No!" exclaimed the man.  
  
"Yes, it's true! Neutron Blast!" And in a flash of light, the Barrel Dragon was no more. (500/300) "You can forfeit now and stop attacking my company; I am obviously the better duelist."  
  
"Not yet. You neglect the fact that I still have a Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field. And in my hand, I have... a Polymerization and a Red Eyes Black Dragon..."  
  
"What?! NO!" Kaiba yelled, taking a step back.  
  
The man discared the three cards and took the Apocalypse Dragon from the fusion deck. He placed it on the field and the two-headed monster appeared on the field, reared back it's head and roared. The man disappeared and entered the body of the dragon.  
  
"Now, taste TRUE POWER!" A swirling ball of white electricity and red fire formed in front of the dragon, and then blasted at the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. It exploded, and Kaiba's life points dropped to 0. Kaiba collapsed onto the ground. His wonderful Ultimate Dragon... had been beaten... 


End file.
